Forever and Always
by GothicWolf
Summary: R andR Joey dies. Goes to Heaven. Mai isn't there yet. SEQUEL TO WINGS OF MY SPIRIT


Together Again. Sweet it Sounded. And Once More the Spirits Would Soar Together, and Never Again Be Parted  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey lay in the hospital bed. He was old now. Many years had passed since Serenity had been in the car crash, and Mai...that had been so long ago. He was now kept alive by machines and medicine. Any day now his heart would collapse...and he would be united again with his friends.  
  
He was the only one left. Yugi had followed Yami into the shadow realm 30 years ago. Tristan died of lung cancer. The Kaiba brothers had been assassinated last year. Tea...he had no idea where she was. Yugi's Grampa...jeese, he didn't even remember when he'd died from a heart attack.  
  
"I'm it. I'm all that's left. Even the bad guys from my youth are gone...ha. I'll have so much to tell you Mai." He took the Harpy Lady off his nightstand. "My Guardian Angel. I can't wait to see you again. The day I die will be the happiest day ever. Take care of Serenity for me. I'll be there soon."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He Slept and Dreamt of Meeting His Love Again. "I'll Be There." And the Angel Smiled on His Sleeping Face. "I'll Be Waiting."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mr. Wheeler?" the nurse woke Joey. "You have a visitor."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"He says you'll know him."  
  
The door opened and as the nurse walked out, a familiar face peered in the doorway. "Joey?" It was Yami. "Hi Joey."  
  
Joey stared at the thing that looked like Yami. "Who are you?"  
  
Yami laughed. "You can't have forgotten me? I'm Yami! Yugi wanted me to come and visit you. To tell you it doesn't hurt to die, and not to be scared."  
  
Joey smiled. Same Yami. "So are you just an apparition?"  
  
Yami nodded. "Listen Joey. My physical form will fade soon. I need to tell you. You might not see Mai when you get there."  
  
Joey sat up. "Why not?"  
  
Yami frowned. "Mai wasn't always a good person. And...things don't always work out. All your friends are doing everything they can to see if somehow you two can be together, but the chances are looking grim."  
  
"But, she promised me we'd meet again. She promised me."  
  
"That's why she asked me to send you a message. She said: Tell Joey I'm sorry I wasn't good enough of a person to make it to Heaven. Tell him I'll miss him. And last, tell him to expect a visitor."  
  
Joey smiled. Same old Mai. "Who's the visitor?"  
  
Yami shrugged. "Listen Joey, I've got to go. I'll see you soon. Serenity said hi." His form faded."  
  
Joey stared out the window. Not be with Mai? After all this waiting? How could this happen? Mai had been a good person...later in Life. A tear ran down his cheek. He closed his eyes and slept.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As He Slept A Spirit Sat Beside Him. His Guardian Angel Sadly Stroked His Battered Wings. Forever Together They Sat In an Eternal Moment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey stirred as he felt a gentle wind around him. He opened his eyes and gasped. Where was he? It was so beautiful. So sad. He looked around. There was a girl coming toward him. She was familiar...  
  
"SERENITY!" He ran to his little sister. She looked the same age she had when she'd had the eye surgery. He hugged her close to him. "I've missed you so much! You haven't changed at all!"  
  
Serenity hugged her brother. "Neither have you Joey. I love you!"  
  
Joey looked at himself. He was the same age as he'd been during Duelist Kingdom! "How?"  
  
Serenity laughed, "This is Heaven Joey! What did you expect?"  
  
He heard his name from many different directions. He turned and laughed. They were all there! Yami, Yugi, Mokuba, Seto, Tea`, Tristan, Grampa, Duke, Everyone! Except one person. All his sadness drained back to him. Mai.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He Sat With Dear Ones but Still He Wept. His Angel was Trapped Among Demons Forever. But Words Rang In His Ears. "The Wings of My Spirit Bind Us Forever and Always."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone around Joey suddenly stopped their soothing. He looked up and saw two pearly gates open to admit a lone figure. It looked toward them. And Joey stopped breathing.  
  
His Guardian Angel flew to him. And on her spirit his wings alighted and together they were.  
  
A beautiful voice rang through Heaven. "The love you share even after death has cleansed both of all sin. As long as each love's the other, both may stay."  
  
Mai and Joey were reunited after so many years. Together at last.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the Wings of Both Spirits the Souls Soared Through Heaven. On the Wings of Her Spirit They Were Brought Together. And By Their Everlasting Love They Were Together Forever And Always.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
